


Zombies don't just want brains (sometimes they care about head, too)

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (so i know you want to riiiide out), Birthday Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy, Trans Male Character, guys im bad at this, im trans fyi so im using the terminology that im personally used to, like hes patchwork of zombie and human, minecraft au, partial zombie jeremy, redstone matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “Uh uh.” Jeremy slapped Matt’s hands away. “Tonight's about you, Birthday Boy.”





	Zombies don't just want brains (sometimes they care about head, too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unheraldedUltimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/gifts).



> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“So, how's it feel?”

 

“Hmm?” Matt hummed. He frowned as he undressed, squinting at Jeremy in the dim light of the torch. “What?”

 

“Y’know,” Jeremy turned his head to the side, and Matt could just barely make out the smirk playing on his face. “Being old.” 

 

“Fuck you.” Snorting, Matt tossed his boot at Jeremy.

 

“Aw,” Jeremy pouted, ducking out of the way. “You ruined the surprise.”

 

“Gods, you're the worst.” Matt stepped forward, shaking his head. “Honestly, it's a wonder why I even love you.”

 

“Poor taste.” Jeremy grinned.

 

“Must be it,” Matt agreed, reaching for Jeremy. “C’mere.”

 

Before Matt could grab him, Jeremy took a step back.

 

“Uh uh.” Jeremy slapped Matt’s hands away. “Tonight's about you, Birthday Boy.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” 

 

Matt raised an eyebrow, but let himself be ushered backward until he could feel the edge of the bed pressing into the back of his knees. Using his height for leverage, Matt pulled Jeremy down with him, cutting off any protests with a kiss.

 

The kiss was soft and languid, and Matt considered it a great victory when Jeremy melted into it instead of complaining. He lifted his hand to cradle Jeremy's face, his thumb sweeping along the raised line of stitches that divided the pale skin from the mottled green. 

 

Jeremy sighed against his lips, lingering for another moment before pulling away.

 

Not for the first time, Matt found himself glad that of all the parts of his patchwork boyfriend, his lips were still alive and healthy. There was something about seeing them all swollen and red, and knowing that it was because of him, that Matt wasn't sure he could give up willingly.

 

“I thought,” Jeremy breathed, pressing their foreheads together. “I told you tonight was about you.”

 

“Mmm,” Matt stole another peck. “Didn't listen.”

 

_ “I noticed.”  _ Jeremy huffed out, but his voice was too fond to hold any ire. He shoved at Matt’s shoulders, and Matt fell back against the bed with a laugh.

 

Matt stretched out, feeling the wool scratch at his skin. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Jeremy expectantly.

 

“Alright,” he said, waving his hand. “Go ahead, I'm waiting.”

 

“Fucking dick.” 

 

“I was under the impression that was the main goal, sure.” Matt struggled to keep a straight face, watching Jeremy close his eyes and sigh.

 

“Ya know, I could just get up right now.” Jeremy threatened. “I don't  _ have  _ to do this. I was being  _ nice.”  _ Despite his words, Jeremy stayed where he was, trailing his hand up Matt’s calf deliberately. 

 

He tapped the Redstone crystal jutting out from Matt’s outer thigh as he moved, fingers circling the protrusion slowly before continuing on his path.

 

Matt shivered at the touch, his leg tensing in anticipation. He bit his lip.

 

Jeremy looked back at Matt as his other hand changed course, now following its own path down Matt’s other leg. 

 

“Are you gonna listen now?” Jeremy asked, leaning down until he was level with Matt’s dick. 

 

Matt swallowed, his dick twitching against his thigh. 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Staring at Matt, Jeremy said nothing, unimpressed. He pinched the tender skin under his right hand, and Matt yelped.

 

“ _ Alright, okay.” _ Matt conceded, his hands gripping at the blanket in anticipation. And, damn him if that didn't turn him on more.

 

“Thought so.” Jeremy sing-songed, grinning. If Matt wasn't more concerned with where Jeremy's hands were, he would have been more offended. As it was, he was a bit more distracted by the movement between his legs, his heart already racing.

 

Finally,  _ finally, _ Jeremy's hand reached Matt’s cock, the other gripped onto his thigh for support, tight enough that Matt was sure that there would be bruises left that he would be sure to admire later. Jeremy's fingers wrapped around his shaft and Matt groaned. 

 

“ _ Fuck.” _

 

“Gods, you're easy.” Jeremy said, lazily stroking Matt. “I've barely touched you.”

 

_ “Sh- shut up.”  _ Matt told him, the effect diminished a bit by the hitch in his voice when Jeremy's thumb dragged across the tip. Asshole sounded  _ so pleased _ with himself.

 

“I  _ mean,” _ He tightened his grip, his fingers twisting on the upstroke. He leaned forward, and Matt could feel his hot breath ghosting along his cock. “I can think of better things to do with my mouth.”

 

Matt’s mouth clicked shut, a whine working its way up his throat.

 

“I'll take that as a ‘ _ yes, please, Jeremy’.” _

 

Matt didn't have a chance to argue (not that he was in much of a position to be picking fights when Jeremy was actually completely correct), before he was pushing his head back into the pillows at the feel of Jeremy’s tongue.

 

Jeremy, not one to take anything slowly, gave up on teasing Matt almost immediately, only trailing his tongue along the underside of his cock once, paying special attention to tracing the rim of the head, before pitching forward and letting Matt’s cock slide fully past his lips.

 

At this point in their relationship, they were far beyond the soft, experimental touches, no longer hesitant in their movements, afraid of doing something wrong. It was an ease that Matt appreciated usually. In this moment, however, he was unsure whether that was better for him or not, the sudden wet heat almost overwhelming.

 

Matt was quickly losing the fight to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch every move Jeremy made (blurry as it may have been without his glasses), but it was proving to be too much for him to handle. And, after a particularly enthusiastic moan from Jeremy that sent vibrations coursing down his cock and tingles up his spine, Matt gave in, eyes fluttering shut.

 

With the loss of the only advantage he had, Matt was forced to submit to the sensations, and suddenly everything was  _ more.  _

 

He felt every one of Jeremy's nails biting into his thigh, the sting only adding another layer to his pleasure. Warmth spread across his whole body when Jeremy pulled back just enough to breathe, only to double his efforts, hand and mouth working in tandem now.

 

Jeremy let just the hint of teeth scrape along his shaft, and Matt almost jumped out of his skin.  _ Too much  _ and  _ not enough _ were at war inside of him, and Matt’s hands found their way to Jeremy's head of their own volition, undecided whether to pull up for a  _ break, mercy, anything _ or to push down, calls for  _ harder  _ and  _ there, please, gods  _ getting caught in his throat.

 

It took him three tries before more than a high keening sound left his lips, his mouth dry. He swallowed back another moan and tried again, his voice cracking.

 

“ _ Jer-”  _ He panted, struggling to open his eyes. “ _ Jerem, please.” _

 

Jeremy shifted so he could look up at Matt, heavy lidded gaze through eyelashes, and Matt almost lost it there.

 

“Jerem,” Matt tapped at Jeremy’s cheek, until Jeremy slowed down. “ _ S-stop.” _

 

Brows furrowed, Jeremy did as he was told, letting Matt’s dick fall from his mouth.

 

“Something wrong?” Jeremy asked, frowning. His voice was rough, used, and Matt bit his lip. He reached down, thumb smoothing the worried wrinkles between Jeremy’s brow, and shook his head.

 

“No,” Matt reassured him. “Just-” He tried to catch his breath. “Wanna kiss you.”

 

The worry washed off Jeremy’s face almost as soon as it appeared, and he smiled softly. Fond expression turned lecherous as Jeremy got the idea, slowly crawling up Matt’s body, pressing every inch of himself against his boyfriend. 

 

“ _ Tease,”  _ Matt hissed, his hands going to Jeremy’s waist. 

 

Jeremy just winked, adjusting his position until he was straddled across Matt’s lap.

 

Matt could feel how wet Jeremy was, and sucked a breath in through his teeth, knowing  _ he  _ did that, that getting Matt off was something Jeremy  _ enjoyed. _ It was always a heady feeling, and Matt’s grip tightened as Jeremy ground down on his thigh, throwing his head back and letting out a wanton moan of his own.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Matt bent his knee to give Jeremy better access, and grabbed at his shoulders until Jeremy fell forward, bracing himself on Matt’s chest. “C’mere,” he murmured, dragging him into the promised kiss.

 

Fingers curling into his hair, Jeremy tugged Matt even closer, still rutting against his leg.  Cock now trapped between the two, every movement sent shivers of pleasure through Matt’s entire body, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

 

Jeremy moved his hips in small, stilted circles, and Matt groaned into the kiss, which Jeremy swallowed down greedily.

 

“ _ Close,” _ Matt breathed against Jeremy's lips. “ _ So close.” _

 

Taking that as his cue, Jeremy pulled back just enough to slip his hand between them and grabbed his dick again, giving it one, two more almost harsh strokes before Matt broke. He came, spilling over Jeremy’s hand, dripping onto their thighs. Jeremy’s stroking didn’t cease, working him through his orgasm.

 

Matt fell back against the bed once again, sweaty and panting, catching his breath. After he could finally move again, the tremors in his legs finally calming, his hands immediately sought Jeremy again, one hand going to his hip, steadying him where Jeremy was still grinding on his leg. Matt looked up at Jeremy, his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back in ecstacy, and Matt’s dick twitched, too spent for more but not at all unaffected by the sight. 

 

Jeremy let out another breathy moan, the hand that was wrapped around Matt now occupied with dragging Jeremy’s own climax out of him. Matt trailed his fingers down Jeremy’s stomach and pushed his hand out of the way, swiftly replacing it with his own. Matt could feel Jeremy clench his thighs around his hand, and he doubled his pace, thumb rubbing tight circles around Jeremy’s clit. Jeremy leaned back more, putting his arms behind him for support, and Matt took the opportunity to extend his middle finger, brushing across Jeremy’s hole, making him jump. 

 

“Fuck,” Jeremy swore, biting his lip. Matt could see a drop of blood welling on his lip. He wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. If it wouldn’t take an impressive amount of flexibility and acrobatics that Matt severely lacked, he would have done it, no hesitation. Instead, vowing to himself that he’d make up for it later, he inched his hand forward, letting his finger slide in until he hit the first knuckle. He curled his finger upward.

 

After the buildup of the night, that’s all it took for Jeremy to come undone, hunching forward with ragged breaths being dragged out of him. Matt rather thought he looked beautiful like this - not that he’d say it in so many words, but he’d be sure to mention to him later what a lovely contrast the red flush was to the green patches of flesh.

 

It took a few moments before Jeremy’s thighs loosened their hold on Matt’s hand and he could move it again, wiping it off on the blanket under him.

 

Eventually Jeremy rolled off Matt, arms unable to hold him up any longer. Matt curled his arm around Jeremy, pulling him closer and  sighing contentedly when they got situated, Jeremy’s head resting on his chest, leg thrown over Matt’s haphazardly. They were both sticky, sweaty messes but neither particularly cared. They could deal with that in the morning, both far too spent to try now.

 

Jeremy shifted, looking up at Matt, and gave a lazy grin.

 

“Happy birthday, babe.”

 

Snorting, Matt grabbed one of the spare pillows and hit Jeremy over the head, laughing at Jeremy’s pout.

 

“Thanks, J.” 

 

“Oh, trust me.” Jeremy said, words already slurring with sleep. “It was my pleasure.” He opened one eye. “Hey, can you turn off the light?”

 

Looking down at his own body, faintly glowing red from the crystals like they did every time he exerted enough energy - literal afterglow, Jeremy once called it, fond and teasing in a way Matt couldn’t quite get annoyed with - Matt rolled his eyes, covering them both with the thin blanket that had been tossed aside. 

 

And, as he drifted off, sated and warm, absentmindedly fingering a loose thread on Jeremy’s shoulder - he made a mental note to restitch it later - the last thought that crossed his mind, sluggish and content, was that this was probably his best birthday yet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> coming back hot and heavy lads  
> and by that i mean oh dear god i still cant write smut  
> but i _tried_  
>  commission for a lovely friend [ @rayaotic ](https://rayaotic.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> come hmu and cry about those good ol chievo chaps over @ [ Jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
